sequel to stopping the rain 'we will stop the rain
by myloveiskyo
Summary: this is a sequel to stopping the rain. please read it first.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Rose, you need to push, come on." The doctor said.

"You can do it Rose. I know it's all you need to do is to push. Remember I had a son and still a have a two daughters. So I know what I'm talking about." The father to-be said.

"I know but twin boys, I thought one was bad enough." Rose said to her husband.

"Ok, now push." The doctor said was he waited for the child to be born.

Rose push with all she can but she was having a hard time.

"It's alright, this is your first time remember what I said?" father to-be said holding his wife hand as she gives it try again.

"That's it I can see the head, one more good push and I should have the head." Then the doctor was holding the infant's head. "Ok we need to get the shoulders out; another good push." With that the shoulders were out and he slips the child out. "We have a boy," pausing because of the hair color.

"What's wro…" the father was interrupted be the child's cry.

It was the creepiest cry the doctor had ever heard in his life. "Nothing is wrong but the color of the child's hair is white."

"White, what do you mean by white?" the couple said at the same time.

"We'll find out later, right now you need to push the other child out." Doctor said snapping out of his surprise.

After five more pushes the second child was born. "You have a second son but this one has orange hair."

"Orange hair?" the father said.

"Yes, well they're going to go for their check up and will be turn to you in few minutes." The doctor said as he follows the nurse out with the twin's in her arms.

"Get some rest dear you had a long day. I'll wake you in about an hour or so, alright."

"Sounds good, thank you; Isshin," Rose said as she fell asleep.

About fifteen minutes later, two nurses came in wheeling in the new born infants. And place them on the other side of their mother. Isshin looked at his new born children. And was shocked on how much they look like Ichigo and Hichigo.

"I pick their names already." Rose opens her eyes and looked at the sleeping babes.

"Oh really, and what may they be." Isshin said as he kisses his wife.

"Ichigo Kurosaki and Hichigo Kurosaki, I know what they both look like and I know what you are thinking. That's why I want to call them that." Rose said as cross her arms over her chest. And Isshin knows that she means business.

"I know Ichigo would love that. Maybe even Hichigo, but I'm not sure on that one, thou." Isshin said as walk around the bed and started to stroke the newly name children on the cheek. First Ichigo and then he did the same to Hichigo.

Both babies stir to the touch.

Few hours later

Urahara came by to see the new born child. To his surprise he found not one but two, and they look eerie alike the two teenagers that died only three years ago. "Isshin, do know what those two look like?" Urahara said trying to see if it was just him.

"Yes I know what they look like. I'm afraid of treating them like…" Isshin didn't need to finish his sentence because Urahara know what he meant.

"Rose will keep you in line. She can't make that mistake, ok." Urahara said. Then he opened his fan then said, "And tells them when they are old enough to understand things like this." With that Urahara left the room.

"So, happy valentines Rose my love." Isshin said before he kisses her.

"Yes this is a valentine that I will never forget." Rose said as she looked at her newly born first and second boys. "So Isshin do you think that I can be a mother to Ichigo?"

"Rose, this Ichigo is not my oldest child. You will do just fine. Now get some sleep before they wake up for their dinner." Isshin said as he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuzu and Karin walked to the hospital from a day at school. In their hands were four plastic bags of valentine gifts from boys in their school.

"I hope that we didn't miss the birth of our new baby brothers." Yuzu said as she started to walk faster to get there quicker."

"Well she will have them when she was them. It's not like she can stop them from coming."

"But Karin that mean, I want to be there for them and help out to pick out their names, and to hold them, and to rock them to sleep, and to feed and change them, and to…" Yuzu went on and on till.

"Alright Yuzu I get it, so lets races the first one there will be able to hold them first." Karin said as she all ready started to run with Yuzu fell behind her.

"That's not fair Karin; you're on the track and soccer teams." Yuzu ran as fast as she could but Karin did beat her to the hospital.

"I win." Karin jumped up and down on the steps.

"You cheated Karin. You're not supposed to challenge me while you are running." Yuzu said as she trying to catch her breath. Waking to the deck, ", please."

The lady did a little typing and said the fifth floor, room 515. After thanking her they started to go up.

"Please wait only one of you can go. There will be too many people in that room."

Yuzu and Karin looked at each other. Then the elevator doors open and Urahara walked out. "Why hello; young Kurosaki-sans," Urahara greeted them as he step out of the elevator. "Going to see your step-mother and father?"

"Of course; what else do you think, we will be here for?" Karin looked at the blond man and saw that he was holding a pass in his hand.

"You'll need this to get in." handing her the pass that read visitor for 515.

The lady walked up and handed Yuzu the other pass that read the same thing. "Ok, now you both can go up."

They both nodded and went into the elevator to the fifth floor. When the door opened up they saw Isshin standing there waiting for the elevator to open up.

"Hey it's my two beautiful daughters come to see me!" Isshin said as he ran inside to hug them. But Isshin just crashes into the back of the elevator and the door close on him, as Karin hit the (G) button.

"Idiot," was all that Karin said as she walked over the to the nurse's desk. "Hello Miss, which room is Kurosaki Rose in."

"She is in room 515, it is down the left hallway, and make a right at the end, then it will be the fifth door on the left."

Both Karin and Yuzu bow and thanked the nurse at the desk and walking down the halls to only stop at the door mark 515 in cooper numbers.

Yuzu knock on the door lightly, so it won't make too much noise if anyone was a sleep in the room will still be a sleep.

"Come in the door is open." Rose said as she heard the knocking on the door.

Yuzu and Karin open the door and walked in.

"Hi, how are you feeling? Did you have them yet?" Yuzu ask as she and her sister walk in.

"Yes; both are healthy, cute, and huggable." Rose said as Yuzu and Karin walk over to the bed and the basinet.

Both Yuzu and Karin stop with their mouths open and their eye widen four times their original size.

"Yes I know what you two are thinking. They do look like Ichigo and Hichigo. So that's why I gave them those names in honor for both of them.

"I think they will be honored with that." Yuzu said as she reaches out her hand, but she gasp when a little hand grabbed her.

There she looked into Ichigo's eyes and would swear that this is her older brother that died three years ago.

Little Ichigo started to open his mouth and made some noise. He did this for about two full minutes before, "Yuzu you're so big."

Those three words rang throw the air.

Isshin is standing at the door looking dumbfounded. "What sis he say? No, he couldn't make words yet. He's way too young. He is only five hours old." Isshin came in looking like he just seen a ghost. Then he sneezed, which awoke the sleeping Hichigo.

"Damn, goat face is big as hell!" stopping for a moment to look at the girls. "Not only him, but so are Ichigo's sisters."

Then both Ichigo Hichigo lifted up their hands a saw that, they, themselves are small and tiny, but Ichigo notice the plastic bracelet on his right arm.

"Wait only new born wear this?" Ichigo said this and Hichigo saw that he himself has one too.

"Wait a minute didn't Byakuya stab me in the heart just a minute ago." Hichigo spoke up again.

With that said everyone in that room knows what just happen. Somewhere god gave Ichigo and Hichigo back to their family, with that Isshin fell to the floor in tears.

"Ichigo, Hichigo," she saw that two pairs of eyes turned to see her for the first time. "Three years ago at the dead ceremony. You were killed by Byakuya when he stab Hichigo in the heart." Rose expands to the little new reborn babies.

"Three years ago!!!" both Hichigo and Ichigo said at the time.

"Yes three years ago. Urahara came running hoping to get their before anything could happen, but he was too late. Plus this Rukia Kuchiki was there was well when it happen, from what I heard that she didn't take it too well."

"No she didn't, since that day she only spoke forty-two words. Now she is in the fourth squad mental ward for cutting and suicide attempts." Isshin said as he holds Ichigo's hand. "But it's time for the both of you to go back to sleep and you both need to act your age."

"Wait what does that mean?" Hichigo said looking at his dad.

"That means you two are new born infants and should act like it. That means no talking, no self feeding, no walking, no bathroom, and no rolling over." Isshin finish this just in time as the nurse knock on the door.

"Hello, I'm coming in." the nurse walks in and shooed Isshin out the door. "Now it's your chose that if you want your daughters see this or not."

"I don't care but it's their choose." Rose said as she reaches up to grab her medical grown.

"Oh I don't care, you Yuzu?"

"I don't mind either."

"Plus we can help. One of us can hold one as the other is being breast fed." Karin said as she looked down at her new baby brothers to see that their face shown, that they were terrified.

The nurse nodded and then walks to the infants and saw that they were awake but trying to pretend to be a sleep. She just smiled and picks up Ichigo in her arms, waiting for rose to be ready to breast feed her new born child.

Rose opens her grown to reveal her breast and hold out her arms. She took notice that Ichigo did not look please. Giving him a smile as the nurse handed him to her.

Ichigo let out a sigh and opened his mouth as rose place her nipple near his mouth. Taking a deep breath and slow exhaling, then he took the offered nipple and started to suck, well tried to anyway.

The nurse looked at the other infant to make sure that he was being told correctly, upon seeing that he was, than she turned her attention to the feeding infant.

"He may not get anything for the moment till the milk starts flowing and that he's sucking at the right spot." Nurse said as she lean forward to hear if there was any swallowing, and he wasn't.

She let out a gasp at the odd feeling, but after about a minute rose can hear Ichigo swallowing.

"See what I told ya, he'll feed till he falls asleep." And true to her word Ichigo did fall asleep in no time with a full belly. Then she slowly took Ichigo from his mother and places him back in his crib. Then she turns around to fetch her other son, but she notice the glare that was given to her. "May I see someone is grumpy?" then she takes hichigo from Karin to give him to his mother.

Rose got the same look and gave Hichigo a sheepish grin. As she covered the one breast that Ichigo was on and reveal the other breast. Taking Hichigo in her arms and place him in the same position as Ichigo was in but just on the other side.

Hichigo being Hichigo, he did not try or look like he was going to. He just glared at the two people who are trying to embarrassing act. "Now Hichigo, you need to eat," she started to rub his jaw and lips, till he opens his mouth up. "See that wasn't so bad." As Hichigo started to suck, but he ran into the same problem as Ichigo did. Just like Ichigo he got the milk to start flowing.

After he was fed and place in his crib to sleep next to his twin brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoruichi walks out of the fourth squad, after talking to Unohana. In her hand was a piece of paper. Going to the Kuchiki estate, to see if little Byakuya will follow Urahara's plan. Arriving at the estate, she quickly found Byakuya in the garden.

"Hey Byakuya, I need to talk to you about Rukia."

"I don't want to discuss it with you." Byakuya got up from his spot at the edge of the pond.

"I would like you to give me written permission to let Rukia out and to go to the living world." Yoruichi said as she did a flash step to be in front of Byakuya with a piece of paper in front of his face.

"First of all, the answer is no. second of all, why would I let you take her to the living in the state that she is in?" Byakuya said with a killer glare.

"Well Urahara clams that he knows a way to snap her out of her slump. He said today is the day that he can break it, but if you want her to stay the way she is." Yoruichi said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait," Byakuya called out as he grab Yoruichi's wrist. "Tell me how is he going to do this?"

"All I know is that today is the day that he can break her slump and she will speak and show emotion. He claims that her eyes will be alive again."

"Hand over the permission slip," taking the pen and paper and sign his name in the appropriate places. "Tell Urahara that if he doesn't make good on his promise, I will kill him."

"I will tell him that, thanks Byakuya. You will not regret this." Yoruichi said, before she flash step to the fourth squad.

Unohana was sitting on her porch waiting for Yoruichi to return with the permission slip signed. Upon seeing that Yoruichi is standing in front of her with the slip reaches out for her to take.

"Please have Miss Rukia out and ready to go throw the gate." Yoruichi asked as she stand there hoping that Urahara is right.

Reaching out to take the sign slip, then Unohana stood up, "very well. I will get her myself. Be ready to leave in ten minutes."

"Of course, I'll be waiting." Yoruichi said right before she used flash step again.

About ten minutes later; Unohana was walking with Rukia in front of her because her hand was on her back lightly pushing her forward. "Well, here she is. Please make this work."

"I'll do my best," Yoruichi said as she walks up and took Unohana spot behind Rukia to get her throw the gate.

Both of them arrive in front of Urahara's candy shop, with Urahara standing outside waiting for them. "Welcome back to the living world Miss Rukia." Urahara said; as he waves his fan and he spun around to see he can get something out of her.

"Kisuke, if that what you wanted her here for, it didn't work." Yoruichi said as she cross her arms over her chest.

"Of course not, she is going to a party. Here is the address and you are invited as well." Urahara handed her a slip of paper.

Yoruichi looked at the piece of paper and saw the address. "Kisuke this address is…" when she looked up Kisuke was gone.

Urahara came back with four gifts in his hands. "You'll need these," placing them in Rukia's arms.

Rukia simply looked down at the gifts in her hands and looked back at Urahara and wanted to say 'what's this for,' but she hasn't talk over seven years now.

"Kisuke, what are these for?"

"I told you that you two are going to a party, and that's the address. Now get going the party already started." Urahara turned Rukia around and started to push her so that she starts walking to the party.

"Why are we going to this address? And how is that suppose to help her?" Yoruichi grab hold of Urahara's jacket and brought him in close to her face.

"You'll see," Urahara said as he slid out of her grip.

Looking at him for a minute then walked to Rukia to take her to the house. After walking for ten minutes to the house, and saw that Rukia stop and look at Yoruichi like are you sure on the address.

"Yes, yes I know, this is the address." Yoruichi said as she knocked on the door.

When the door opened they both saw a happy, a very happy Isshin. "Hello, well this is unexpected party guess." Isshin sang out happily. "Well come in, come in, the both of you. I glad to see you again…" Isshin stop when he saw Rukia's eyes go from blank to rage in three seconds flat.

"Yes, well Urahara told us to come. Why are you having a party on valentine's day?"

"Yoruichi, Is that you?!" a small voice rang out from behind Isshin.

Yoruichi looked behind Isshin and saw something that was not supposed to be there. Yoruichi's mouth just hangs open. With that she started to walks in. then she saw other little child.

This said child walks out the door to Rukia and he grab a hold of her wrist and pulled/drag her in to see his brother.

"Rukia you're here too?! This is great," Ichigo said as he ran to her and hugged her waist.

"To answer your question, it's our birthday…" Hichigo pause to think for a moment. "Rebirth-day? I don't know. To answer your next question, we were reincarnate with our memories in tack."

"Well, I now know why we needed presents for." Yoruichi said while walking in to see Yuzu, Karin, and a new female's face.

"Yoruichi, Rukia this is our mom Rose. Mom this is Yoruichi and Rukia, two of Ichigo's friend from our pass life." Hichigo introduce them.

"Hi," Rukia said, but it was very rough because she hadn't spoke over seven years.

"She spoke!" Yoruichi said in surprise.

"So, she can talk a lot the last time I saw her." Hichigo said as he was going to eat his cake.

"True, but she hasn't talk since your death." Yoruichi said as she grabbed Hichigo's cake.

He just glared at her as he just got himself a new piece.

After the party Rukia return home after she talked to Unohana. Rukia walks back to the Kuchiki estate, to see Byakuya again, and to tell him about Ichigo and Hichigo. Plus Hichigo said that he will beat the shit out of him the next time he saw him. With a smile she opened the door and saw Byakuya about to leave.

"Byakuya onii-sama," Rukia said as she walks over to him.


End file.
